


Where Did The Sun Go..?

by SplishSplashYourOpinionIsTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Depression, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplishSplashYourOpinionIsTrash/pseuds/SplishSplashYourOpinionIsTrash
Summary: The repeated calling of his name as he biked away from his problems.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Blackout..?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my second fic! There arent very many Sugahina fics so I decided to make one!

_"Hinata! Hinata!"_

He heard his name being repeated called his eyes flickered open, his vision blurred. He looked at the ceiling realizing what ceiling this was. It was the gym's ceiling and the person calling his name was Suga. He tilted his head left as he looked at the feet of some of the other members. He recognized Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi by their shoes. There were a few more sets of shoes but he couldnt pinpoint who they were. He looked at Sugawara, noticing Suga's small panic. He sat up, pain shooting through his body to his head. 

"W-What happened..?" Hinata finally spoke, as his vision unblurred. 

"You j-just collapsed w-when you went to spike the b-ball-" Suga stuttered, being quiet, considerate of Hinata's head injury. 

'Shit, shit, shit!' Was all Hinata could think about, what if they found out? He cant go to the hospital. He looked around, Daichi giving him a worried look. He smiled nervously as he looked back at the worried Suga crouched down next to him. 

"I-Im fine- Just really tired, hard to sleep with all the homework crowding me." He plastered a smile on his face throughout the tremense pain in his head. 

"Hinata..Just please take it easy, I dont want you hurt, none of us do." Suga said with a look of desperation on his face.

"I dont care if he's hurt." Tsukishima mumbled. 

Yamaguchi hit Tsuki in the side with his elbow. Tsuki knew that meant shut up, and he didnt have much of anything else to say so he obliged. 

"I dont need to take it easy Suga, Im perfectly fine." He smiled warmly at Suga, his stomach churning from all these lies. 

"Well you should at least sit out for a bit, maybe skip the morning practice to get some extra sleep?" Suga said softly, Tsukishima cringed. 

"I swear Im fine Suga-Senpai!" Hinata chuckled softly. Suga sighed and got up, holding his hand out for Hinata. 

"You are sitting out and you will not come to morning practice." Suga said sternly.

"But-" Hinata started to say.

"No but's, I mean it." Suga cut him off.

Suga was worried out of his mind, there is no way a loss of sleep could cause Hinata to faint randomly, especially with his adrenaline running wanting..no..needing to hit that ball. _'He was lying, but_ why?' Suga pondered for a minute before Hinata went to the club room. Daichi glared at the club room doors as he put his hand on Suga's shoulder.

"It's fine he's just stubborn." Daichi reassured Suga.

"Mhm.." Sugawara said mindlessly as they went back to their 3-on-3.

° ° °

Hinata sat in a corner of the club room, his head and back aching. He started to sob quietly, not knowing why he was crying..Maybe it was the pain?..No..It was something else, but he couldnt figure out what it was. He soon wiped his tears with his arm, tears still trying to come out but Hinata holding them back. He decided he would just leave instead of sitting here, so he quickly grabbed his things, not bothering to change as he ran out and got onto his bike. Suga had walked out calling Hinata's name when he noticed that he was biking away. The repeated calling of his name as he biked away from his problems. 

° ° °

"Guys..I think I upset Hinata-" Suga said in a sad tone.

"Pfft, that dumbass couldnt be sad even if he wated to, he's too damn energetic." Kageyama blurted out in the middle of Suga's sentence.

Somehow Kageyama boosted Suga's mood, soon they continued practicing like nothing happened. Coach Ukai was a bit concerned but decided to just brush it off as nothing. When in reality, it was something..something huge.


	2. Worry.

Practice had ended, Suga still distracted by Hinata just leaving. _'Should I go look for him? He didnt even ask to leave practice, he just left.'_ He though. Suga sighed. Daichi sat next to Suga.  


"Hey Daichi-" Suga said smiling at Daichi, who sat next to him.

"Im sure Hinata is fine Suga, he might just be upset about something that happened in school. Especially since his grades arent the best at the moment." Daichi said reassuringly.

"Maybe, Im sure he will be all energetic tomorrow!" Suga said with a hopeful smile.

° ° ° 

Hinata stopped in the middle of his way home as he got off his bike, he layed his bike next to him as he sat on the side of the road. ' _What if they kick me off the team?_ _'_ His breaths were short and quick as he thouht about all the possibilities and punsihments for just storming off. 'What if they dont want me anymore!?' He continued having those thoughts before he layed down beside the road, his vision blurring and his heart hurting. He felt like he was dying, was he..? He eyes slowly closed.

° ° ° 

The next day, they were all in the gym doing drills, Kageyama grumpy because he cant practice his and Hinata's quick. Tanaka and Nishinoya trying to impress Kiyoko, as always. Their morning practice went on like that, normal as always but lacking Hinata's energetic and positive attitude. Not to mention Hinata's cheery smile, everybody missed that and seemed to not be able to get through a practice without it.

° ° °

Soon afterschool there was afternoon practice, nobody had seen Hinata at school but they thought Hinata was just busy with classes and stuff to be wandering a lot. Ukai watched everybody walk out the clubroom. Everybody but Hinata. 

"Suga!" Coach Ukai called.

Suga walked to Ukai.

"Yes?" Suga asked, confused.

"Where's Hinata? You didnt ban him from afternoon practice too, did you?" He asked, slightly annoyed about Hinata's missing presence.

"No, only morning so he could get more rest-" Suga replied, worried.

"He didnt inform me he wasnt coming.." Ukai remarked.

"Maybe he wasnt feeling well?" Suga replied.

"He always tries to come to practice even if he's sick.." Ukai mumbled, heard by Suga. He sent Suga off to go practice.

° ° ° 

Hinata's eyes flickered open as he loudly gasped and sat up quickly. He remembered that dying feeling he had and he started to freak out a bit, he then realized, he is still on the side of the road. _'What if somebody robbed me!?'_ He though as he got up, he saw his phone on the ground next to him as he checked the day and time. It was the next day and it wss afternoon practice! He was out for almost a day, he panicked a little before quickly getting up and biking home. He couldnt show up now, he would get in trouble for being late.


	3. I didnt mean to!

Hinata arrived home as he walked in, his cat immediately snuggling his leg. He smiled as he went to the kitchen to get some food for his cat, Nikko. He retrieved the food and put it in a bowl before placing on the ground for Nikko. He walked to his room, he changed and layed on his bed with a loud sigh. He grabbed his phone and got a texf from Natsu, he hated talking to Natsu or any of his family. Natsu was spoiled as hell and he fucking hated it. It was a photo of her with another phone. It pissed him off because all Natsu sent him was photos of her new stuff, phones, laptops, televisions. It was just so annoying how she was spoiled and everybody loved her but they abandoned him. They would only come over for holidays, and his father wasnt the best person so he dreaded the holidays. He turned off his phone before placing on his bedside table. He stared at the wall before eventaully falling asleep.

° ° °

After practice, the team was inside Coach Ukai's shop, just hanging out and talking. 

"Why hasnt Hinata been coming to practice?" Kageyama asked the question they all had on their minds. He was annoyed about it the most.

"How would I know?" Noya replied.

"He might be sick, Im sure he will be back tomorrow." Daichi said.

They decided to listen to Daichi and continued talking about random topics.

° ° °

The next day Hinata woke up and got ready for morning practice. He rushed to the kitchen to make Nikko some food, he made a piece of toast and rushed out. He got on his bike and rode down the mountain to the school. He put his bike on the bike rack and rushed to the gym, seeing Kageyama and ran faster. Hinata and Kageyama reached the gym at the same time, it was a tie.

"That was a tie!" Hinata blurted out.

They went to the clubroom and changed, Hinata changing farther and out of sight to Kageyama. They finished changing and went to the gym to see Suga and Daichi talking. Everybody else had walked to the club room and changed then came out ready for practice. Suga walked to Hinata.

"Where've you been?" Suga asked with a smile.

"Ah, sorry my cat got sick-" Hinata replied, lying, but of course nobody could tell.

"Woah! You have a cat?!" Suga smiled brightly.

"Yeah, her name is Nikko, I found her abandoned on the street." Hinata said with a smile.

He grabbed his phone and showed then some photos of the beautiful tabby. They soon got to practicing, they did a 3-on3 today. Hinata was missing all of Kageyama's spikes, so much Hinata wasn't even getting the ball passed to him anymore. He was stuck to blocking and recieving. He kept asking Kageyama to set to him. Kageyama was annoyed, if he wanted the ball he would get it. Hinata jumped for the set and Kageyama set the ball, only focusing on aggresiveness that he hit Hinata in the side of his face. Hinata immediately dropping to the floor and everybody rushing to him. Hinata was out cold.

"How hard did you set that!?" Noya asked annoyed and a bit angry.

"I didnt mean to-" 

"Just be quiet." Tanaka said, pissed at Kageyama. 


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

I have recently ran out of ideas for the series so this will be on hiatus for awhile. Apologies for the inconvinence, but if you have any requests or idea for upcoming chapter please comment them! All your ideas are appreciated!


End file.
